Protection
by xocaroline
Summary: Protection's what they forgot, Protection's what she needs. Summary sucks. M in chapter 3 & 8. 3 1/2 years after HSM3.
1. Who?

"Troy..Troyy.." Gabriella cooed as she gently rested her head on her fianceé's shoulder, talking quietly in his ear  
"Huh?" Troy said sleepily, his eyes opening slowly.  
"You gotta wake up sleepyhead." Gabriella laughed, kissing his cheek.  
"Oh. Right." Troy yawned, turning over and letting Gabriella put her head on his shoulder.  
"Did you sleep good?" Gabriella asked as Troy wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer  
"Mhm. You were with me." Troy grinned, kissing Gabi's shoulder.  
"Right. I knew that." Gabriella smiled, yawning a little and sitting up, keeping the blanket around her body  
"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as Troy reached up and pulled her back down beside him, placing kisses on her neck and cheeks.  
"Hm?" Troy smiled as Gabi squirmed as he got closer.  
"Mercyyy!" Gabi squealed again as Troy started tickling her.  
"Hmmmmmm?" Troy smiled as Gabi giggled.  
"Mercyyyyy!" Gabi laughed hard, swatting his hands gently.  
"Alright Alright." Troy laughed, taking his hands away and laying on his back. He looked over at the clock and almost jumped out of bed.  
"What's wrong?" Gabi laughed as Troy quickly got dressed.  
"I have a meeting in an hour!" Troy groaned as he jogged into the bathroom  
"Ohh Alright.." Gabi laughed a little, watching Troy run around, getting ready.  
"I'm forgetting something..I know it.." Troy said quietly as he paused at the door.  
Gabi smiled, looking at Troy and laughing quietly. He thought for a few minutes and turned around quickly, getting onto the bed no his knees and kissing Gabi softly "We'll go out tonight. I promise. I'll be home by three."  
Gabi nodded and smiled, gently running her fingers over Troy's face. He entwined their fingers and kissed her again "Three. By three. I promise."  
Gabi smiled and laid back on the bed as Troy ran out the door. 

"Bolton. My office." Troy's boss snapped as Troy walked into the building  
"Mr. Gray?" Troy asked as he followed his boss  
"We have a new lead on the Johnson murder," Mr. Gray said as he sat down at his desk and motioned for Troy to sit.  
"Alright. What can I do?" Troy asked sitting and taking off his coat.  
"There's a woman. She lives in downtown Manhattan with her young child. It is believed that she was a witness and Smith is after her. She needs immediate protection." Mr. Gray replied quickly, opening up a file.  
"Manhattan? Sir you know I live in Brooklyn..and I'm-" Troy started, but was quickly cut off with a movement of Mr. Gray's hand.  
"I understand that Bolton. But this is not a request. She lives by herself. You know how dangerous Smith is. He could very well kill her if he wished." Mr. Gray said, folding his hands and looking at Troy.  
"Got it. When do I start?" Troy sighed, scratching his head  
"Tonight. She will need someone to be by her side pratically twenty four-seven." Mr. Gray said, standing up and handing Troy the file.  
Troy sighed and nodded, picking up his jacket and briefcase as Mr. Gray walked out.  
"What?!" Troy gasped as he quickly read the name of the person.

**A/N  
I don't have a title for this, as you can see.  
Any ideas, let me know  
R&R. Thanks **


	2. What!

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand, Six Hundred Minutes," 20-year-old Sharpay sang quietly to herself, pulling her shoes out of her bedroom's large closet.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" A small voice called from across the hall  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Shar said, dropping her shoes and jogging across the hall and gathering her three-year-old son into her arms  
"Shhh..It's alright." Shar said, rubbing his back  
"Mommy..Mommy.." The young boy cried quietly as he buried his face in Shar's neck  
"Shhh. I'm here." Shar sighed, standing up and walking into her room  
"Mommy..Mommy..Mommy.." The boy said quietly, his sobs subsiding  
"Crap." Shar said, grabbing the phone beside her bed  
"Hello?" Shar said as her son jumped off her lap and ran back into his room  
"Hey." Shar's brother, Ryan said over the phone  
"Oh hey Ryan. Don't you do that!" Shar said as her son ran back into the room, twirling around and almost hitting Shar's bed.  
"What are you doing later?" Ryan asked, obviously busy himself. Ryan was married with two kids and the two siblings were still as close as they had been in high school.  
"I'm not sure. I have another audition.." Shar's voice trailed off  
"Another one? Shar come on." Ryan sighed  
"It's for a musical! Rent!" Shar protested  
"Alright. Well I see your point there." Ryan laughed as Shar smiled, her son crawling under her covers  
"Alright. Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Shar said as she hung up the phone, pulling her son into her lap  
"I love you mommy." The little boy said as he hugged Shar  
"I Love you too Troy." Shar sighed, putting her face in his head, closing her eyes tightly as she said his name

"Mommy! I want cheerios!" The little boy giggled as Shar gave him a bowl of Rice Krispies.  
"You can have those. We don't have cheerios. You ate them yesterday." Shar sighed, fixing herself a bagel.  
"Alrightt. Can I have Orange Juice then?" Troy asked as the phone rang  
"Yes..hang on." Shar said, grabbing the phone  
"Hello?" She said, grabbing a cup for Troy  
"Ms. Evans? This is Agent Gray from the FBI. I need to talk to you as soon as possible."  
"What?!" Shar said, the cup dropping out of her hand and onto the floor


	3. When!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HSM or any of the characters.

**_WARNING! This chapter is M for a reason._**

* * *

"Ms. Evans, I'm sorry for the disturbance, but this is very important. We have possible leads that you may have witnessed a murder last week, of a man named Gregory Johnson." Agent Gray said, looking at Troy, who was pacing back and forth his office, across the hall. Gray shook his head and chuckled, wondering what had gotten into the boy.

"I...I did...see that...but I ran away as soon as it happened...sir, hold on one moment, please." Sharpay said, not wanting to discuss this in front of Troy, who was busy coloring a picture of Barney. She quickly put the phone down and gave Troy his cup, which was now filled with Orange Juice "Sweetie, eat your breakfast, and then we'll get dressed. Mommy has to go take a phonecall upstairs, okay?" The little boy nodded quickly as Sharpay placed a kiss on his head. The now-flustered blonde walked over to the phone and picked it up "I'm sorry, Mr. Gray, I have a son...and I don't-"  
"Yes, ma'am, I'm fully aware of your child." The agent chuckled, knowing that she had not dealt with the FBI before. "I've already assigned an agent to your case, and he will be over as the sun starts to set. He will come and introduce himself, and we request that you allow him to stay inside your house, and possibly give him a room, and treat him as a brother. He will be there, 20 hours of the day, to protect you and your son...Troy, I believe it is." Mr. Gray rattled, baffling Sharpay as she sat on the very top step of her staircase, running a hand through her hair.  
"Sir, I have an audition...a broadway audition today. I may not be home as soon as he gets here. My son will be with my brother, his wife, and their two children, Lexi and Trey, across the street." Sharpay sighed, not willing to give her audition up, for anything.

"That's fine. If you don't answer after two minutes, the agent will go to his car, which he will park in your driveway."  
"Okay. I..is there anything else I need to do?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"Besides staying within sight of the agent at all times, unless you are in the bathroom, and cooperating with whatever he asks you to, then no. Ma'am, be aware that this agent will have nothing but your safety and protection at mind. He will do nothing, absolutley nothing to harm you, or your son. He will protect you from our potential murderer. We do ask that you allow the agent to thoroughly inspect your house as soon as he arrives."

"Okay. Um...thank you." Sharpay said with a quiet sigh.

"You're welcome, and if you have any problems, please call 911, and then the number on the caller ID."

"Okay. Thank you, Agent." Sharpay said, then hung up the phone, a tear slowly running down her face.

-----------------------------

Troy groaned and slammed his door, and quickly slouching into his chair. He had just been assigned the case of a lifetime, one that could promote him to a Level 4 agent. Did he want it? No. Never. Why? Because he was assigned to protect Sharpay Evans. His ex-girlfriend from high school. Troy leaned back and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, still the same style since high school. He closed his eyes and thought back to the summer he and Brie had broken up, and he had gotten with Sharpay for a few weeks, one certain night to be specific.

FLASHBACK:

_Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist, pulling her back against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms out, like it was the scene from the Titanic._

_Her golden hair blew gently, caused by the motion of the boat. She giggled as he blew on her neck, and took her hands. Her long, slender ones, with the nails painted a deep pink that matched her dress, laced with his, ones that were calloused from hours upon hours of sweat and labor, also known as basketball.  
Slowly, she turned her head and their eyes met, lust and passion in his, lust and love in hers._

_It was the night that the East High boys had one yet another championship, and instead of Gabriella Montez being there to greet him, Sharpay had flown into his arms, her blonde hair flying every way possible. They had plans to come to the boat the Evans' owned, spend the night together. Champagne provided by Sharpay's dad, a gorgeous dinner of Turkey, stuffing, and cranberry, followed by chocolate cake and ice cream. They had opted for a walk on the deck, to see the sights of the pacific ocean, where they were sailing 200 miles out, and then back in. It would take them until 7 the next morning, but by god, who cared? They had each other, the perfect circumstances._

_Their lips pressed against each other, in a fiery passionate kiss, one that sent both teenage hearts reeling. Troy scooped Sharpay into his arms, bridal style, and stepped off the bow of the boat. She quickly pulled away and kissed his cheek, and then his neck, making his head spin. He looked around quickly, and saw a set of stairs that went downstairs. He quickly went down them, and saw a door. She picked her head up and pointed to it, nodding. Quickly, Troy walked to it and set her down, which may have been a mistake. Suddenly, she was on him, her arms around his neck, her heated lips against his, her hands all over him. He had never felt this way around anyone, not even Gabriella. Sharpay was driving him insane, and he knew what she would push him to. Thankfully, he was too dizzy, and too heated to think straight._

_Before he knew it, she had opened the door, and had somehow managed to unbutton, and take off his dress shirt. Maybe she had ripped it. Who knew...god, who cared? He picked her up, and her legs went around his waist. He kicked the door closed, wincing slightly as it boomed. Fumbling, and trying not to trip, he turned around and put her gently on the bed, slowly pulling away from the kiss. He wanted to remember tonight, forever. She was panting, slightly, her face somewhat flushed. Slowly, almost teasing her, he leaned down and kissed her nose, and her cheek, then her chin. He slowly reached around her, grabbing the zipper and sliding it down. Before Sharpay knew it, her deep pink, $700 dress was off, and there she laid in her lacy black bra & underwear, in front of Troy Bolton. He let out a quiet whistle, letting his hand trace from her neck, down between her breasts, down her stomach, and then stopped at the top of her underwear. He looked up and smirked at her, running his hand down the front of her underwear and firmly running his hand, over what was now, a wet mess. She let out a quiet gasp, closing her eyes as she felt his hand, which was cold. He chuckled as she reached for his pants, to undo his belt. He grabbed both of her hands and cleverly managed to hold them above her head, leaving her helpless. She whimpered, looking at him, pouting.  
Troy chuckled and shook his head, smirking. Slowly, he unbuckled her bra, and let go of her hands, just to take it off. As soon as the item was discarded, he took her hands again, gently, and put them over her head again. He bit his lip, looking at her breasts. After a moment of deliberation, he leaned down and slowly sucked on her right one, biting it gently. She moaned quietly, writhing under him. He switched to the other one, doing the same._

_"Troooyy..." She whined, looking at him. He looked up at her and took slight pity, raising up and kissing her deeply for a minute. He could feel her smile under the kiss, and after a few minutes, he pulled away. He looked at her._

_"I'll let your hands go, if you promise you won't use them." He said quietly, smirking.  
She pouted, but then sighed "Okay...fiine." Smiling, he let go of her hands, and they stayed where they were, but she grabbed onto the rails in the headboard to resist moving._

_Resuming his activities, Troy leaned down and sucked gently on both of her breasts, then licked down her stomach, swirling his tounge around in her belly button, causing a medium moan from Sharpay's mouth. He chuckled to himself and gently took her underwear in his mouth, pulling it down. His teeth grazed her thigh, and she whimpered, looking down at smirked and shook his head, letting her know he wasn't done yet. He spread her legs gently smirking as he saw what he had been waiting for. He gently took one finger and slid it inside her, causing her to moan, loudly. He moved it inside and out, quickly, causing her to maon even louder. After about a minute, he replaced his finger with his tounge, causing her to squeal in delight. He moved his tounge in and out, evoking a series of moans from the flustered blonde. He reached his hand up and slowly played with her clit, causing her to squeal again, but louder. She writhed under him, as she reached her peak, moaning his name loudly. He smirked and came up slightly, licking a trail back from his current destination, back up to her mouth. He caught her quivering lips in a hot kiss, and then pulled her hands away from the rails, letting her know it was okay to do as she pleased, now. As soon as the permission had been granted, Sharpay turned over, causing her to be on top. She pulled away and quickly undid his pants, letting out a quiet groan as she saw how hard his member was. She giggled quietly as she put a hand on him, and caused him to groan._

_Giggling, again, she slid his boxers down, and shook her head as she saw what was underneath. Gently, she slid her hand around him, making him groan, again. He reached for the handrails, giving her the same ability to do as she pleased with him. She smirked and slid her mouth over him, sucking hard. He groaned, knowing he didn't have long at all. She sucked hard on the tip, and placed a hand around the bottom, moving her hand up and down. After just a few minutes, he reached his peak, groaning her name loudly as he closed his eyes. She smirked and took what was spewed into her mouth, hiding it in her cheek. She went back up to his mouth, kissing him gently. She slid her tounge across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth. She smirked to herself and sent what was in her cheek, into his mouth. He instantly sat up, and pushed her away gently, reaching for the garbage can. She giggled, laying beside where he was.  
"Shit, you're going to pay for that." He glared at her, with a teasing tone._

_"Tro..." She started, but was cut off by his lips, and darkness as he pulled the comfortor over them. He quickly thrust into her, causing her to pull away and let out a quiet scream, as something snapped. He gasped quietly, realizing what he just did. Her eyes welled with tears, and she swallowed, biting back another scream. He leaned down and pulled her close to him, whispering "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said into her ear as a few tears rolled down her cheek. She shook her head and looked at him "No one does...I should have said something..." But he shook his head, kissing her cheek "No, no. You tried. I'm sorry. We don't have to.." He looked at her, being genuine. She shook her head quickly "No, no no. God no. Just..slow." She said quietly, looking up at him.  
He nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "With one agreement. You tell me, at any time if it hurts, and I'll stop." The blonde nodded, reaching for his hand. He laced their fingers and slowly pulled out of her, and slowly went back in, causing her to whimper, quietly.  
"Did that hurt?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her head "No, no. Keep going." She said, blissfully. He nodded and did the same motion again, causing her to whimper again. He chuckled and sped up, just a little, and was surprised as she pulled him closer and kissed him, passionantly. From there, nature took over. He took control of his hormones, and was careful not to hurt her. At one point, she pulled away, and with every time he thrusted into her, she groaned louder and louder.  
"God, Troy...Harder, damnit!" She squealed, 10 minutes after they had started._

_He chuckled and moved quicker, hitting her hips with hers. She squealed and threw her head back in delight, and he leaned in, smothering her neck with little nibbles, and kisses._

_"God, Troy!" She screamed as she reached yet another peak. He kept going, letting her ride it out, as just seconds later he peaked as well, and then collapsed against her, both of them panting heavily._

"BOLTON!" Agent Gray called for the fifth time, slamming Troy Bolton's desk.

"Woah!" Troy yelled as he snapped out of his trance, and his chair flipped over.

"Shit, Bolton. The sun's going to go down in about an hour, you've gotta get going if you're going home first!" Gray said as Troy got up, looking outside. How long had he been out of it?  
"Yessir." Troy said, grabbing his jacket and briefcase, and running out the door.


	4. Double Trouble

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own HSM characters! I DO own Abigail, Sam, April, and Little Troy.

* * *

Sharpay closed the phone and listened to the giggles of her son, floating upstairs. She sighed and shook her head, wondering what she would do. She didn't know who would protect them, now, if someone tried to hurt them. Suddenly, she had an urge, a pining, to have her son by her, at her side. She wanted to hold him, and never let go. But, thankfully, he was in his cuddly stage, where he wanted her around, constantly, or know where she was. He demanded constant attention from someone, whether it be her or a babysitter that he was left with. He could already impress a lady, just like his dad. Dang, how she missed Troy, the basketball superstar that had won her heart in high school, and ditched her as soon as Gabriella Montez came along. Suddenly, she heard the wind howl outside, and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Troy? Baby, come here. We need to get dressed, and ready to leave." She called, her voice somewhat shaky.  
"Okay! I'm coming!" Troy called, followed by the pitter-patter of his little feet, running across the kitchen floor. He scrambled up the stairs and into the arms of his mother, who held him close for a few minutes. He gleefully snuggled against her, into his favorite position. Finally, Sharpay sighed quietly and stood up, letting the little boy down. "Come on, let's go get dressed. But, you need to hurry, so I'm not late for my audition." Sharpay chided, as the little boy slowly followed her into his room.

"Do you haaaaave to go to it?" Troy asked, looking up at her. She scooped him into her arms and tickled his neck gently.

"Yes, I have to. If you want your new toys for Christmas, then I do. But, you're going to play with Abigail, and Sam at Uncle Ryan and Aunt April's while I'm gone." Sharpay smiled, as he giggled.

"Okaaay. Can I wear my basketball outfit?" Troy asked, looking at his mother.

"Of course. The one grandma got you." Sharpay said, brushing the hair out of the little boy's face, kissing his forehead, and putting him on the floor. As he ran to his dresser to get his clothes, and dress himself the best he could, Sharpay sat in the rocking chair that the sandy-haired boy had been rocked in since he was brought home from the hospital. She watched him with a smile, musing about the past, and how much the little one looked so much like his father. His actions, his behaviors, were so much like Troy Bolton, it hurt Sharpay sometimes, but then again it was a comfort. The offspring had every interest of his father, from basketball to golf, all put in a well-dressed, well-rounded style of his mother. Sharpay had made sure that his hair was styled exactly like his father's, and the little boy had grown to love it. She did her job to make sure he was constantly content, because seeing the little boy cry was a reminder of the night Troy broke up with her, the same night she was going to tell him she was four weeks pregnant. He said that his parents were making him do it, they didn't think she was good for him. She blew off what she was going to tell him, making up some lie. For the remainder of her pregnancy, she made Ryan tell everyone she had a horrible case of the flu, and then when people said that no one could have the flu for 8 months, he made something else up. She stayed home, and took her classes over the internet, not letting any of her friends see her.

"Mommy? I need help." Troy said, tugging on her arm gently, and handing her his hairbrush.

"Okay, sweetie." Sharpay said as the little boy climbed into her lap. She brushed his hair gently, and smiled as he hummed his favorite song, one that his father had sang to his mother. It was called As Long As You're Mine, from Wicked, Sharpay's favorite musical from high school. Sharpay had sung it to the little boy every night, from the time she found out she was pregnant, until this very day.

"Let's go!" Troy said, giggling as Sharpay put down the hairbrush. He pulled her out of his room and into hers, where she got dressed and ready for what could be the biggest audition of her life.

--

"Alright, you be good for Uncle Ryan and Aunt April, okay?" Sharpay commanded the little boy who stood in front of her, fidgeting, wanting to play with his cousins.

"Okay! Break a leg, mommy!" He grinned and hugged her, then ran off.

Sharpay smiled a little and stood up, facing her brother. "Please, Please, Ry, make sure that he doesn't get out of your sight, or April's. I can't have anything happen to him."  
"I promise. He'll be in my sight, or April's, at all times." Ryan said, hugging his sister tightly. "Now, go nail that audition."  
"Mommy!" Troy said, running back into the room and hugging Sharpay's legs tightly. "One more hug!" He demanded. Sharpay, of course, granted his request and bent down, squeezing him tight, and kissing the side of his head. "Bye, Buddy." She smiled, and ruffled his hair gently.

He took his Uncle's hand and watched as Sharpay left, and went to her car.

--

"Okay, do you know the lo-l-o—loo warm up?" Sharpay asked the pianist, who nodded and began to play it. Sharpay began warming up her voice, and was interrupted by the director.

"Ms. Evans, whenever you're ready, we're ready for you." The director smiled.

Sharpay nodded, wondering why her warm-up time had been cut short. She took a huge drink of her water, and placed it back onto the piano.

She took her place in the middle of the stage, and nodded at the pianist.

She began to sing, clearly and in perfect pitch.

"525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.

In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In 525,600 minutes

How do you measure a year in the life?

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love.

Seasons of love.

"525,600 minutes!

525,000 journeys to plan.

525,600 minutes –

How can you measure the life of a woman or man?

In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried.

In bridges he burned, or the way that she died!" Sharpay sang, and was interrupted by the director

"Ms. Evans, please sing the solo in the next section." He said, with a smile.

She nodded, and kept singing.

"It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends, let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember the love!

"Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love!  
You know that love is a gift from up above.

Shelters, Givers, Ay Ay Ay

Measure, Measure your life in loooooooveeeeeeee…" She sang perfectly, and ended with her hands in the air, breathless.

The directors, and the rest of the people who were in the room, clapped and whistled for her. Sharpay took a short bow, and walked to the piano. She shook the hand of the pianist, and grabbed her water.  
She walked down and got a 'good job' from all of the judges. The director handed her a piece of paper, and she quickly walked to where she had thrown her bag and coat. She put them both on, and walked out of the building.

Sharpay nervously opened up the paper, squealing and running towards the subway tunnel, not noticing the man who was following her.

--

"I got it!" Sharpay squealed as she burst into the door of Ryan's house.

"Got what?" Ryan asked, walking into the main room  
"I got the part! I got the part!" Sharpay said, grabbing Troy and picking him up, hugging him.

"Yay!" Troy giggled, hugging Sharpay.  
"Well, stay here for dinner, and we'll celebrate!" Ryan smiled, hugging his sister.  
"Alright, Alright!" She smiled, and let Ryan lead her into the dining room, where April, Abigail and Sam were sitting, waiting for Ryan to serve.

"Congratulations!" April said, hugging Sharpay.  
"Ahh, Thank you." Sharpay smiled, hugging April back and letting Troy down, so he could go back to his seat.

--

"Thanks for the meal, Ryan. It was superb, as always." Sharpay said, 45 minutes later as she kissed his cheek.

"No problem, sis. Any time." Ryan smiled, hugging her gently.

"Troy! Buddy, let's go." Sharpay called, her hand on the doorknob.

"Okay! Bye Uncle Ryan!" Troy smiled, hugging Ryan's leg, then running outside, Sharpay following him.  
"Wait up, buddy." Sharpay smiled, reaching her hand out. He took her hand, and giggled as she swept him into her arms.

--

"Mommy, can we watch Air Bud?" Troy begged as he finished his ice cream.

"Ah, I guess. You want to go put it in?" Sharpay asked, cleaning up the kitchen.  
"Okay!" Troy said as Sharpay heard the doorbell rang.

Sharpay walked to the front door and opened it, watching Troy look for the DVD. She turned her head towards the door and gasped as her eyes locked with a pair of bright blue ones.

"Sharpay Evans?" The man at the door asked.  
"Troy?" Sharpay said, and her son came running to her.  
"What, mommy?" The little boy asked, looking up at her.  
Sharpay leaned down and picked him up, then looked at who was standing at her doorway.

"I'm…Troy Bolton, Agent of the FBI, and I've been assigned to your protection."

"Mommy! He has my name!" The little boy in the stunned blonde's arms protested.

* * *

_So? They finally 'met"._

_Review! I'm already working on the next chapter. _

_xo Caroline :]  
_


	5. The Truth Breaks Through

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own ANYTHING! Except for Little Troy, and the plot.

* * *

Troy Bolton's jaw dropped slightly as Sharpay put the little boy in her arms down, and whispered something to him. He ran off, and Sharpay opened the door a little more, letting Troy in.  
"He has...my name. Why, would he have my name...unless..." Troy said to himself as he walked in, taking off his coat, and putting down his briefecase, to reveal a red t-shirt that had a splattered design across the front, the word WILDCATS displayed diagonally across the front, with BOLTON, and the number 14 across the back. It resembled his high-school jersey, Sharpay noted in the back of her brain. He wore faded blue jeans, and clean white sneakers, his hair not changed at all. Quickly, noticing he was looking at her, Sharpay glanced up, looking at him.  
Troy looked her over, quickly. He took in her skinny blue jeans, that seemed to squeeze her thighs, and her light purple hoodie, which displayed DRAMA MAMA across the front, in bold white print. She stood with her arms folded, her white shirt underneath showing slightly. He glanced quickly at her feet, seeing she wasn't wearing any shoes, but a pair of silver stilettos sitting near the door, next to a backpack with a Pooh Bear design on it.

"Sharpay...?" Troy asked, taking her in, and then meeting her eyes. She said nothing, just pushed her hair out of her face, and looked down.

"Sharpay. Please, talk to me." Troy said, his heart melting at the sight of the distressed blonde. She looked up at him, a few tears in her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy, I'm hungry!" The sandy-haired, bright blue-eyed boy called as he ran into the room, being instantly scooped into the arms of his mother.

"Okay, sweetie." Sharpay looked at him, and then looked up at Troy. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Sharpay said quietly, walking past Troy and into the kitchen. As soon as she had settled Troy in a chair with a peanut butter sandwich, and a glass of milk, she headed into the living room, taking in the sight of Troy, sprawled on the couch, watching TV, remote in hand. She slowly walked to the opposite end of the couch, and smiled slightly as he moved his feet, watching her as she sat down. They looked at each other, and he sighed quietly, flipping off the TV, and setting the remote onto the coffee table. Slightly frustrated, Troy ran his hands through his hair, and then put his head in his hands. He fidgeted for a minute, and then looked back at Sharpay, who was looking out the window. She glanced over at him and bit her lip, not wanting to start.

"Sharpay...is he..." Troy asked, not finishing. Sharpay turned away, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she nodded, slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked, moving closer to her, and gently taking one of her hands. She moved her hand and looked at him, wiping away a tear angrily.  
"I tried to, Troy. I found out the day that you broke up with me." She whispered, trying her hardest to be mad at him, but found it hard as his face fell.

"Oh god, Shar...that was what you were going to tell me..." He said quietly, sitting up, mad at himself, now.

"Yes, Troy." Sharpay said angrily. "That, was what I was going to tell you. But, you were too busy breaking up with me, and worrying about getting back with Gabriella to worry about what that one night could have caused."  
Troy shook his head, looking at her. He stood up and walked towards the window, putting his hands in his front pockets.

"Mommy, I finished!" Troy called from the other room.

Sharpay looked up at Troy, who still had his back to her. She got up quietly, and walked out of the room.

"Shar...look..." Troy started, and turned around to find that Sharpay was gone. He sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay tucked Troy into bed, and kissed his forehead. "Have a good nap, buddy. And don't forget to get up if you have to go potty."

"Okay, mommy. I love you." Troy said sleepily, turning over and closing his eyes.

"I love you too, darling." Sharpay said, ruffling Troy's hair, and then turning around, gasping quietly as she saw Troy standing in the doorway.

She quietly left, and shut the door behind her, looking up at him. "What are you doing." She said quietly, looking down at the floor.  
"I'm supposed to be protecting you, remember?" He asked, with a sly smile. She smiled slightly and walked away from him, walking down the stairs. He waited a minute, then followed her. By the time he had found her in the kitchen, she was sitting at the island in the middle of the room, her hands around a cup of coffee. He walked over and took a seat across from her, not sure what to say, or what to do.

She bit her lip and looked in her coffee, and then took a long drink of it, as if she were thinking. "I found out the day that you broke up with me, that I was pregnant. I had gotten morning sickness for two weeks before that, and my mom insisted that I go to the doctor...and that's when they found out. They did tests, just to make sure, then even did an ultrasound. I got home, and bawled. That's when...I called you..." She said, looking up at him. He was listening intently, honestly wanting to know what she was going to say.

"And, I came over...and decided to break up with you." Troy said, softly, looking at her, gently reaching for her hand. She moved out of his reach, and he retracted his hand, watching her. She nodded, and continued.

"After you broke up with me, I went to school as long as I could...without showing that I acutally was pregnant. After that, Ryan lied and said I had a horrible case of the flu. I was back, in time for graduation. Little Troy was just six months old when I graduated." She smiled a little "He reminded me so much of you from the time he was born, and he never fails. He didn't cry much when he was a baby, like he was trying to be a man, even though he wasn't. Instead of crying forever when he was first born, he just seemed to...take in the world, watch me. Like...you always did." She said, sniffing as she started to choke up. She gathered her composure, and kept going "He grew up, always charming the ladies, wherever we went with him. He started walking when he was 18 months old, and his first word was basketball. More like "baketball"..." She giggled, smiling. "He's loved basketball, and baseball, too.." She bit her lip and looked up at him, "You..can see his baby book while you're here." She offered, seeing tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at her. "If I had known, I never would have left. If I had known I had a son..." He sighed, looking down, then back up at her "Shar, I'm really sorry." He smiled a little as she looked up as he called her Shar.

"Do people still call you that? Shar, that is?" He asked, smirking a little.

"Just Ryan, but you're okay." She said, taking a quick sip of her drink.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from upstairs. Sharpay grabbed the baby monitor, hearing the little boy's whimpers, she looked up at Troy. He sprinted upstairs, Sharpay right on his heels. He gasped at what he saw, Sharpay letting out a quiet scream behind him.

* * *

_Soooorry, It's kinda a filler chapter, but I figured that there needed to be a little Troy-Sharpay interaction. _

_:]  
REVIEW!_

_I'll post the next chapter when I get five reviews!_

_xo Caroline_


	6. Help me, Daddy

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own ANYTHING, except for Little Troy, and the plot.

* * *

Troy quickly put his hand to his hip, ontop of his gun, which was loaded, and fool-proof. "Put him down, and I won't shoot." He said calmly, looking at the little boy's captor, who had the little boy at an uncomfortable angle, causing the little boy to whimper.

"Shut up!" The boy's captor bellowed, causing the little boy's blue eyes filled with tears, and he sniffled, causing the captor to yell at him again. Troy quickly looked behind his shoulder as he felt a pinch of pain on his shoulder. He saw Sharpay gritting her teeth, trying her hardest not to interfere. He had an idea, and he whispered to Sharpay.

"Tell Troy to be quiet, or sing to him, something that will make him be quiet. He has to keep quiet, or the captor will hurt him." Troy whispered, the blonde nodding, understanding.

"Troy...baby. I need you to be really quiet for me. We can go downstairs and have ice cream, if you're quiet." Sharpay said, her voice shaking.

"Mommy...Mommy it hurts..." He whimpered, causing Sharpay to squeeze Troy's hand that he offered to her.

"Okay, look. I will shoot you, if you don't put the boy down. I'll give you whatever you want, I'll give you an even trade. You can put him down and take me, or I'll shoot you." Troy said, through gritted teeth. The assailant seemed to consider this, and then squatted down, resting the child on his knee, and taking his tiny arm in between one of his large hands. Sharpay clapped a hand over her mouth, seeing the little boy's face, which was tear-streaked, and scared.

"Troy...help him..." Sharpay whispered, as the little boy's bottom lip trembled.

"Man, come-" Troy started, but was cut off by a blood-curdling scream, from the little boy. The captor held the little boy's arm at an odd angle, and it caused a scream from Sharpay. Troy quickly pulled his gun, and fired a shot at the assialant, who dropped the little boy, and groaned out in pain. Sharpay ran over to her screaming son, and grabbed him in her arms, holding him as close as she could without hurting him.

"Sir, you're under arrest for child abuse." Quickly, Troy pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, and cuffed the man, who was now laying face down on the ground, grunting in pain.

"Sharpay, take Troy to the hospital, and get his arm taken care of." Troy commanded, pulling out his phone. He looked back over at Sharpay, who was sitting on the rocking chair, sobbing, holding Troy close to her, who was still crying loudly in pain.

"Shar!" Troy said, standing up and pulling the sobbing blonde to her feet. She immediantly fell against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Okay, just stay here. He'll have to wait for an ambulance. You're in no condition to drive, whatsoever." Quickly, he sat Sharpay back down, and dialed 911, telling them his situation, and then calling his headquarters, telling them he had someone, but he wasn't sure who.

Sharpay sobbed in the corner, and watched as her hero, Troy Bolton, switched from looking at his son, to the man who had hurt him.

----------------------------------

"Alright, he should be good as new in about 6 weeks. Just bring him back in 2 weeks, to make sure that his arm is okay." The doctor said, handing a sling and a prescription to Sharpay, who held a sleeping Troy in her arms.

She nodded "Thank you, doctor." She said quietly, and then grabbed Troy's blanket, and headed out of the doctor's office. She walked into the waiting room and was instantly attacked by Troy, who had a very concerned look on his face.

"Is he okay?" Troy whispered, gently placing his head on the back of the sleeping toddler's head.

Sharpay nodded, sighing quietly, adjusting Troy on her shoulder, trying to balance her bag on the other one. Troy quickly took it and slung it over his shoulder, walking in front of Sharpay, and opening the door for her. She smiled at him, and looked over at her son as he stirred slightly, and whimpered.

"Momma, it hurts." He whined, burying his head in her neck.

"I know, baby. We're going to go get your medicine, and then you can go home and sleep." Sharpay said as she attempted to open the car door without putting him down. To her rescue, again, came Troy. He opened the door and smiled at her, watching her put the little boy in his carseat. He fell back asleep, and Sharpay shut the door, leaning against it. Troy watched her for a minute, and frowned in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly. She nodded and got in the car, shutting the door firmly. Shrugging, he walked around to the driver's side, and got in, starting the car.  
After getting Troy's prescription, they went back to Sharpay's house. Without talking, Sharpay got out Troy, and walked into the house. Troy sighed quietly and followed her, putting his hands in his pockets. He soundlessly put the little boy's bag down, and then walked to the couch, thinking.

-------------------

"Mommy, I don't want to..." Troy whimpered as Sharpay handed him his cup, and handed him a small pill, that he could swallow.

"Troy, baby, please? Mommy's tired, and I need to take a nap." Sharpay said, sighing.

"You're going to go to sleep? Away from me?" He whined, looking at Sharpay.

"Troy will be awake. He's going to sit in here, with you, or in with mommy. He'll come, if he hears anything." Sharpay reassured the little boy as he finally took the pill. She kissed his forehead and tucked him in "I love you, go to sleep." She said, turning his baby monitor on high, and then walking out, closing the door behind her.

She walked towards the stairs, but then collapsed next to the wall, breaking into sobs. Troy walked out of the bathroom, and saw her. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down, gently lifting her chin, brushing her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes as he put his hand on her face, and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her brown, tear-filled eyes, and connected with his sincere, caring blue eyes. He gently kissed her forehead, and she started to cry into his chest, her shoulders shaking. Slowly, he gathered her against him, holding her close. She grasped at his shirt, burying her head into his neck. He leaned against the wall and put his legs around her, sighing quietly.

"Don't leave me..." She whispered through her tears.

"I won't, I promise..." He promised quietly, resting his head on hers.

----

Troy sighed quietly and traced his hand along the line of Sharpay's hip, gently fingering the thin blue fabric that clung to her thighs. He winced slightly as she moved closer, gripping the fabric of his shirt, grabbing a few of the sensitive hairs on his chest in the process. Carefully, he took her hand and managed to detach it from his shirt. She let out a quiet moan, and buried her head in the crook of his arm, that was rested near her head. Smiling, he moved her hair away from her face, her breath on his arm sending shivers down his spine. Turning his head, Troy heard a crackle of static on the baby monitor that was right next to his head.

"Mommmmyy..." A small voice whimpered through the machine. Troy quickly looked back at Sharpay, who was sleeping soundly. Carefully, not to disturb her, he moved out of the bed. He covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. Quietly, he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, and then walked across the hallway, hearing the little boy's cries. He opened the door, smiling as little Troy's cries ceased, for a minute. He walked in and walked towards the toddler bed, and turned on the light, smiling a little at the boy, who was rubbing his eyes. He reached for his father, and Troy leaned down, picking him up and holding Troy against his chest. Suddenly, he heard a noise across the hall, and he listened through the two-way monitor, hearing Sharpay talking in her sleep.

"I hungry." The little boy in Troy's arms protested, looking up at him.

"Okay. What do you want?" Troy asked, marveling how odd it was looking at the little boy. It was like looking in a mirror, one that made him seem 20 years younger.

"Ummmm...Animal crackers!" The little boy giggled.

"Alright, I can do that. Let's see, I'm going to give you a nickname, so mommy doesn't get us confused, okay?" Troy smiled, swinging his hair out of his eyes.

"Okay!" The boy smiled.

"Let's call you Junior. Since I'm older, and you're a mini version of me. Is that okay?" Troy asked, his nickname being approved when 'Junior', as he was now dubbed, giggled.

"Animal Crackers!" Junior said, jumping off Troy's lap, and pulling on his pant leg. Troy smiled and stood up, picking up the little boy, and throwing him up in the air, causing a squeal of giggles. Troy chuckled and went downstairs, setting Junior in his chair, and looking around for the animal crackers.

"There!" Junior smiled, pointing at a cabinet. Troy nodded and went to the cabinet, pulling out a bag of animal crackers. He walked over to Junior and swung him into his arms, walking into the living room.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Troy asked as he sat down on the floor, grabbing the remote, letting Junior off his lap.

"Yeah! Let's watch Wiggles." Junior said, grabbing two animal crackers.

"Wiggles it is, buddy." Troy smiled, turning on the TV, and laughing as Junior attacked him, sitting on his stomach.

* * *

_Okay, so it's more of a filler chapter. But, I knew everyone wanted to see what happened to Troy. I just kinda...went with it :]_

_I'm going to wait a few days until I get the next chapter up. _

_If you want to, you can give me some ideas of what can happen after here, I've got a slight idea, but I need some more ideas for the future. _

_xo Caroline._


	7. Me or Her

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own ANYTHING, except the plot.

_Yess, I'm sorry. I did post this, and then take it down, because I had forgotten to put something vitally important in there. I'll make a note of it next chapter, incase someone didn't catch it. :]_

* * *

"_Troy! Troy, no! Please, he's my baby! Don't take him!" Sharpay screamed, running after Troy Bolton, who was holding her three-year-old as he walked towards his car._

"I'm sorry Sharpay. This is what has to happen, for the best of our child." Troy said, very matter-of-factly.

Sharpay screamed and sank to the ground, crying loudly as Troy drove away, little Troy in the back of the car.

Sharpay sat up straight in her bed, panting. She looked around quickly, realizing she was alone. Quickly, she got out of bed and ran across the hall, seeing her son wasn't in his bed. She started to cry, knowing that what she thought was a dream…wasn't. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Suddenly, from downstairs, she heard a giggle. The blonde's head popped up, and looked down the stairs.

"No no no! That's not fairr!" She heard little Troy squeal.

"And how is it not?" The bigger Troy asked.

"Because!" The smaller one giggled.

Sharpay slowly stood up, and wiped her tears, smiling. Quietly, as not to be noticed, she walked down the stairs and saw the two wrestling on the floor. Her son was pinned, cautiously, on the floor by his father, who was tickling his stomach gently with one hand.  
Troy looked up as he heard a stair creak, and smiled as he saw Sharpay. His smile quickly fell as he saw she had tears on her face. He whispered something into Junior's ear, and the little boy jumped up, and ran out of the room. Truly worried, Troy walked over to Sharpay, who had sat down on the step, and had her head in her hands.  
Troy was amazed how after not seeing her for three years, and then being with her for just three days, had changed his world. She still managed to tug on his heartstrings, and make him want to give her everything she didn't have. After just a few days, he had become so attached to his son, he didn't want to leave, either. Quickly, as Sharpay stood up and looked at him, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized she was saying something to him.

"What? Sorry, I didn't get that." Troy smiled, looking at her.

"I said, has Troy had anything to eat since he's been awake?" Sharpay asked again, softly.

"He had some animal crackers, and I made sure he had his medicine. But, are you okay?" He asked the last part softly, walking towards her.

"I'm…fine. What makes you think I'm not okay?" Sharpay asked as she descended the stairs, and tried to move past Troy. He grabbed her arm, gently, and made escape not an option.

"Because, I know you aren't." Troy said, looking into her brown eyes. Sharpay looked down, and then back at him, shaking her head. She turned towards him, and he was met with the ice-cold face of the girl he knew in high school.

"I'm perfectly fine, Bolton." She slid out of his grasp and looked at him. She sighed heavily, as if forgiving him, and calming herself. "Now, I have plans this weekend to go out with friends. You can come, if you want to. Ryan already said that he'd babysit Troy for me."

He shrugged "I guess. Where are we going?"

"We're going to a club downtown, something like…The Midnight Sun? I think." She said, not entirely sure.

He nodded, agreeing. She smiled a little at him and walked towards the kitchen. Tilting his head, slightly, Troy admired the way she swayed her hips as she walked, and the way her jeans fit around her….He quickly shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts. He was an engaged man, happy engaged man. He was madly in love with Gabriella Montez…or…so he thought.

---

Three days later, Sharpay sat in a swing, smiling as she watched Troy with his son. She wished, sometimes, that she had told him that night, instead of backing out on it. She wished that Troy had always known his real father, the basketball superstar, the one who could make ladies do anything, at a snap of his fingers. She wished, she wished for a million things. She watched the two, feeling a million different things at once. She had felt things this past week that she never thought she would. He had never mentioned Gabriella, and she was happy about that, but then again she knew that he probably wouldn't want to share his personal information with her, but she didn't care. If things got too…'hot and heavy' at the club tonight, maybe he'd forget about everything, and just want to be with her, like that summer she wished had turned into forever. She wondered what it would be like if she and Troy had gotten married, because of the little boy that was their son.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as her son ran over to her, and climbed onto her lap. "Mommy! Save me!" He giggled, as Troy ran towards them.

Sharpay laughed and held him close, standing up and tossing him over her shoulder. He held on as tight as he could, and Sharpay ran, laughing as Troy grabbed her around the waist, pinning the two of them together. Breathless, Sharpay put the little boy down and smiled as he ran to the playground, leaving his parents to watch him. After just a few minutes, Sharpay realized where she was. She was in Troy's arms, and he hadn't made any effort to move. She decided that if he wanted to move, he would have. But, for now, she would be content with his arms around her midsection, his chest against her back.

"So, wildcat…" Sharpay smiled, gently pulling out of Troy's grasp a few minutes later, and turning around to face him. "Excited about tonight?" She asked, gently ruffling his hair.

He chuckled, fixed his hair and nodded "Defiantly. What time do we leave?"

"About six. We have to drive into the city, find parking, and then go to the club. It'll take us a good two hours, total. I live an hour from the city, it'll take about a half hour to find parking, and then up to a half hour to walk." She said, obviously knowing her way around.

"I see. Alright, so, I'll be ready by six, and then we're taking Troy to Ryan's?" He asked, not entirely sure.

"He's coming over to pick him up. They just live across the street." Sharpay said, in a tone stating that Troy should know this already.

"Haha, right." Troy said, interrupted by Junior.

"Mommy, can we go home? I want to watch Power Rangers." He pouted, looking up at Sharpay.

"Alright, we'll go home." Sharpay smiled as Troy grabbed one of his son's hands, and Sharpay grabbed the other.

As they left, they were unaware at the extra pair of eyes that were watching them, closely.

--

Troy went through the clothes he currently had stored in his suitcase. He finally settled on a black polo tee shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. He slid on his clean, white sneakers, and ran a hand through his hair. Hearing Sharpay singing through the wall, he smiled as he checked himself over in the mirror. He brushed his teeth, and washed his face, then ran his hands through his hair again, making it the way he wanted it. Finally, he grabbed his cell phone and jogged down the stairs, and sat on the couch, waiting for Sharpay. His phone rang, and it read _Gabi_.

"Hey, babe." He smiled.

"Hey, babe?" She questioned, sounding upset.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Troy? You promised you'd be home, soon. And I've not seen you in a week. "Gabriella said, frustrated.

"Gabi…don't do this. You know that I don't have a choice, here. The guy who was supposed to take this case with me, got sick, and he's in the hospital for two weeks. You know it's not in my hands." Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"Bull, Troy. Bull. I find it hard to believe that the FBI hasn't found this guy yet. You guys are too good to not have found him already." Gabriella spat.

"Gabi-" He started.

"Don't call me Gabi." She commanded.

"Gabriella, you know that I love you, and that I'm only here because I have to be…" Troy protested.

"If you really love me, then make a decision." Gabriella said, as Troy heard Sharpay's heels clicking on the wooden floor in the upstairs hallway.

Troy sighed, "What kind of decision." He demanded, slightly frustrated with her.

"Either you come home and see me this weekend, or I won't be here when you get back." Gabriella said, sounding like her voice was breaking. Just then, Sharpay came down the stairs in a black skirt that couldn't have been any shorter without revealing what was under it, a white tank top with a short black jacket over it, and a pair of black stiletto heels. Her hair was swept off her face with a few bobby pins, and it was cascading down her back in perfect curls.  
Suddenly, Troy was faced with the decision of a lifetime.

Let his fiancée, the love of his life, leave.  
Or  
Choose the woman who had his child.

Without having to think, he knew what he was going to do.

* * *

_:] So, I want five reviews for this chapter, and I'll update. Five, from different people. I know that I have that many readers, at least. So, get five reviews for this chapter, and you'll get the next one, which I can guarantee that something's going to happen. :] Ten would be amazing!_

_Thank you to Linzerb83 for the idea for this chapter!  
And still, I want to know what you guys want to see. I'll hit a writer's block eventually, and so I need backup :]  
xo Caroline_


	8. Let's Get It Started

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own ANYTHING, except the plot.

CAUTION!: Somewhat M in this chapter. :]

* * *

Troy smiled at Sharpay and held up a finger, letting her know he would be ready in a minute. She nodded and walked into the kitchen, as he bit his lip and watched her long, lean, tan-

"Troy, are you still there?" Gabriella asked, sounding impatient.

"I'm...here. Look, I'm sorry, Gabriella...If you aren't going to believe that I'm acutally doing my job, and you think that I'm cheating on you...I don't know if we have any reason to be together anymore." Troy said, sighing quietly.

"I...that's really how you feel?" Gabriella whispered. Troy knew she was crying, now.

"I love you Gabriella, but if you can't believe me, then we can't be together. You can't trust me, and I trust you with my life. Unfortunatly, there's no reason for this relationship anymore." Troy said, sighing "I have to go, Gabriella. You can call me if you need anything..Goodbye." He hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"Troy? Darling? Are you ready to leave? We'll be....late." Sharpay said as she walked into the room, and saw an obviously distressed Troy.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked, sitting down next to Troy, rubbing his back.

Troy let out a sigh and sat up, slowly. He smiled at her and shook his head "Nothing, I'm okay. I just have a headache." He lied.

"..okay." Sharpay said, not entirely believing him, but deciding that if it was extremley important, he would tell her.

Troy stood up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Have I told you, you look extremley beautiful tonight?" Troy murmured, looking into Sharpay's eyes.

"Not yet..." She said quietly, looking at him.

"Well, you do." He grinned, kissing her cheek, softly. He took her hand and picked up the keys from the table near the door. The two quietly left the house, and went to the car.

"So, what's your favorite drink? Not, virgin, duh." Sharpay asked, looking over at Troy as he drove.

"Hm. I'm not sure. I haven't been much of a drinker in the last few years, except for a beer here and there, and champagne at weddings." He confessed.

"Oh, that's fun." She laughed as she looked out the window at the scenery, then back at him.

He glanced over at her and gently took her hand, smiling as she laced their fingers together.

--

Troy tapped his hand against Sharpay's side, as he pulled her closer against him. She put her hand over his, and looked up at him, smiling as he kept looking around, apparently impatient to get inside. She leaned up a few inches and nuzzled her nose against his neck, smiling as he snapped his head towards her, grinning.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He yelled, leaning down so she could hear him.

"Nah. Just messing with you." She giggled, moving so that her back was against his chest.

Finally, the line moved, and the bouncer at the front put out his hand, waiting to see their IDs. Sharpay showed him hers, and so did Troy. He nodded and handed both of the IDs back to Troy, and motioned them inside. Troy handed Sharpay her ID, and she smiled, taking his hand as he followed her. He let out a quiet groan as his hand swept across her rear, and she looked back at him, smirking. The security guard next to the door, opened it, and Sharpay squeezed Troy's hand, going inside. They were almost swept away by the volume of the music, but they kept walking, towards the bar.

"You want something to drink, or do you want to dance?" Sharpay yelled over the music. Troy pointed towards the dance floor, and she nodded, happily obliging.  
The two headed out on the dance floor, and Sharpay started moving towards the music, heading towards the middle of the floor. Troy gripped her hips gently, and smiled as she began to dance against him, grinding against his most sensitive body part. Slowly, seductivley even, she turned around and swung her hair, putting her hands on his shoulders, and grinding her hips against his, smirking as he reacted, pulling her hips tightly against his. He slowly moved his hand to her back, and moved it slowly down to her rear, and squeezed it, causing a small squeal of pleasure from the blonde, who was still grinding against him, firmly. He slid his hand under her skirt, grinning as she leaned up and gently nibbled on the bottom of his ear. Then, the song changed to a slow one. Everyone paired up, and Troy was surprised as a tall boy, came over and asked if he could cut in, dance with Sharpay. Troy bit his lip and was about to say no, bu Sharpay kissed his cheek, and went with the boy, leaving Troy to stand by himself. Then, a girl with long dark hair, cascading down her back, headed towards him. She had a short, gold skirt on, with a green tank top and a pair of heels, that Troy couldn't make out the color of. She smiled and looked at him.

"Want to dance?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Sure.." He smiled, gently taking her hand and pulling her towards him. He glanced over at Sharpay, who was giggling, dancing with the boy, who oddly enough, reminded him of a Johnny Depp, Matt Damon cross. He realized that the girl in his arms was talking to him, and he smiled down at her, nodding, acting like he knew what she was talking about.

--

Sharpay giggled and shook her head, smiling as Greg, the boy she was dancing with, blew gently against her skin.

"You're cute, 'Pay." He smiled, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're cuter." She smiled, looking up at him.

"So, who's the guy you're with?" Greg asked, looking down at Sharpay.

"Oh, Troy? He's...a friend." She said, looking over at Troy, who was coincidently looking over at her. She smiled, slightly. Suddenly, she wanted to be in his arms. She was extremley jealous of the girl that was with him, who acutally reminded her of Gabriella.

"Just a friend?" Greg asked, looking at Troy, then back at Sharpay.

"Just a friend." Sharpay confirmed, not knowing Troy had heard the whole conversation.

--

Troy sighed quietly as he walked off the dance floor 20 minutes later, needing a drink. He walked up to the bar, ordering a water.

_"So, who's the guy you're with?"  
"Oh, Troy? He's...a friend."  
"Just a friend?"  
"Just a friend."  
"Just a friend."  
"Just a friend."  
"Just a friend."_

The scene with Greg replayed over and over in Troy's mind, even though it had happened almost a half hour ago. He quickly payed for the drink, and took a seat on the bar stool, watching as Sharpay kept dancing with Greg. He quickly pulled out his phone and sighed at the time. It was only 11. He had an ache in his heart. He had broken up with Gabriella, and lost Sharpay to another guy. His life seemed like it was falling apart. Quickly, he ordered a beer. He flashed his ID, and then downed the drink as soon as it came. Could the night get any worse? His eyes lingered over to the door, and he groaned inwardly. There stood Gabriella, in a short, and flashy jean skirt, with a very revealing white tank top. It had a drastic V, which sank right between her breasts. She wore her hair just as she knew that Troy liked it; up, with a few curls in her face. I guess, it could get worse.

--

Sharpay smiled and kissed Greg's cheek, and squeezed his hand as she left the dance floor, to go look for Troy. After just a few minutes, she found him in the corner, on a bar stool, nursing a beer. She walked up to the bar and sat next to him, ordering a strawberry daquari. She looked over at him, smiling a little as she crossed her legs.  
"Hey." She said, softly, as the music stopped; the DJ taking a five minute break.

"Hey?" He questioned, looking at her, annoyed.

"What's your problem?" She said, paying for her drink.

"Nothing, Sharpay." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's Greg, isn't it?" She said softly, looking at her hands.

"No, It's the tooth fairy." He said sarcastically.

"You don't need to be like that...If you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do, was say so. I would have." Sharpay admitted.

"Yeah, like you weren't happy to go dance with him." He muttered. Quickly, she flew to her feet, her drink spilling over the bar.

"Damn you, Troy Bolton." Sharpay said, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and leaning in as she was going to kiss him, then spinning around, whacking him in the face with her hair. She stalked off, just as Gabriella came to sit at the bar. She had a man attached to her hip, and he put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Troy swore he would be sick. He put his head down and groaned, hating this. Quickly, he had an idea. He quickly downed the rest of his beer, and headed towards the dance floor, making sure to pass by Gabriella. He grabbed the hand of the girl he had danced with earlier, and pulled her out to the dance floor. She giggled and put her chest against his, grinding against him. He bit his lip and slid her hand up her side, and up the back of her shirt, teasingly tapping his fingertips against her spine. She, in turn, grabbed his shoulders and flipped her head back, letting out a throaty groan as he slid his hand across her chest. He grunted as she turned around and ground against his most sensitive spot, making him feel something he hadn't felt for a long time. He felt someone run into his side, and he turned, to find Sharpay and Greg dancing against each other. He took one look at her, and grabbed the brunnete that was against him, and slid his hand underneath her skirt, grinning as she pressed her lips against his neck, hiking her leg onto his hip.

"Want to take this somewhere else?" She mumbled, her lips vibrating against his skin. He nodded and let her lead him away, to where they sank into an empty corner booth. She turned and straddled his waist, smirking as Troy's lips met hers in a bruising kiss. He slowly pulled her skirt up around her stomach, and bit his lip as she unzipped his pants, and pulled his boxers down, slightly, Slowly, she sat down, allowing him to push himself into her. He grunted and gripped her hips, moving her up and down, moving and kissing her neck, moaning quietly.

"God, Sharpay. Faster, baby..." Troy mumbled, having lost complete sense of where he was.

"Sharpay!?" The brunnete whispered harshly, sitting still. "Oh, hell no." She said, and got up, adjusting her skirt, and her hair. "Boy, get real." She stomped off and left Troy, sitting there, his pants and boxers around his knees. Embarassed, he quickly pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt, going to look for Sharpay. The ache in his heart from earlier had gotten worse, after seeing Gabriella and being teased by Sharpay. He knew exactly what he wanted, and by god, he was going to get it. Quickly, he went onto the dance floor, and found Sharpay. He gently took her arm, his eyes pleading with her.

"Shar, can we talk, please?" He begged, looking at her. She nodded and followed him, surprised as they left the building.

"Troy, it's going to take us another $20 to get back in there!" Sharpay protested, but kept following Troy, somewhat curious to see where he was taking her.

Suddenly, he took a turn into a dark alley, and pinned her against a wall, his voice husky with desire. "I. Want. You." He pressed his lips against hers in a brusing kiss, that took the breath out of her. She slowly pushed him away and looked at him, biting her lip "Hotel." She whispered. He nodded and quickly walked around the corner. Before Sharpay could take a breath, he had whispked her into one of the grandest hotels in New York City, The Hilton. He quickly walked up to the front desk and requested a room, and had it within three minutes. Gently, he took her hand and walked to the elevator. At first, lust and desire was all he could think about. Now, all he could think about was her. Thanking God the elevator was empty, he walked in, never letting go of her hand. He pressed the button with the number 3 on it. As soon as the door closed, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her, gently. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he just pulled away, smirking at how well he was teasing her. As soon as the elevator opened, he walked out and took a left, grinning. He reached their room and opened the door, holding it open for her. She quietly gasped as she walked in, and looked around. There was one, huge bed that was against the wall, adjacent to a large picture window, with the curtains closed. On the dresser, there was a bottle of champagne, and two glasses, a rose in one. Troy silently thanked room service, as he shut the door. Sharpay turned and looked at him, smiling as she took off her black jacket, tossing it on the dresser. Slowly, Troy walked towards the chamapgne, but was stopped by Sharpay, who shook her head.

"Please. I want to remember tonight..." She whispered, and then pulled him down to her. He nodded and kissed her gently. He slowly, and tenderly, layed her back on the bed. She scooted herself up so that she was laying on the pillows, smiling as he laid next to her, gently putting his hand on her face. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.  
She slowly, slid her hands down her chest and slid up his shirt. He pulled away from the kiss, and allowed her to slide his shirt off, and toss it on the floor. He then kissed her again, feeling himself shiver, as she ran her fingernails down his chest. He slowly pulled away, and then leaned down and pecked her lips, before letting her sit up. He slowly slid her top off and tossed it on the floor next to his shirt. He bit his lip as he looked at her white, lace bra. She watched his face, smiling as he slowly layed her back, hovering over her. Gently, he kissed her lips, her cheek, and her neck. He managed to get her bra off, and she slid it of, tossing it to the floor as well. As if seeing the best thing in the world, he picked his head up and gazed at her chest.

"Quit staringg." She giggled, as he looked up at her and smiled, sincerley. He slowly pulled her skirt down, her panties as well. Sharpay nervously bit her lip. For the first time in four years, she was naked, in front of Troy Bolton. Deciding he needed to have the same feeling, she went for his pants. She grabbed the belt and undid it. Quickly, she pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving them both naked. Time was the only thing from keeping them from being together.  
Swallowing, Troy leaned up and kissed Sharpay's forehead.

"Can we turn off the light?" She whispered, looking up at him. Slowly, he nodded his head and reached for the switch. With a flip, they were in the dark. More confident now, Sharpay pulled her against him, and she buried her head in his neck. He slowly slid himself into her, and heard her moan, quietly. She bit her lip and smiled as he kissed her neck. Slowly, he pulled out of her, and then pushed back in. She moaned in approval, wrapping her leg around the bottom of his. She laughed quietly to herself, realizing something.

"What are you laughing about?" He chuckled, looking down at her.

"My shoes. We forgot my shoes." She laughed.

"Oh. Well. Let me take care of that." Troy smiled, slowly pulling out of her and sitting on his knees. He gently picked up her foot, and slid off the black stiletto, tossing it to the floor, then gently kissing the bottom of her foot. He did the same with the other foot, and then moved back up to her, smiling. "Okay, now?" She nodded and grabbed his rear, pushing him into her. He moaned in surprise, causing her to smirk. Then, he started to move, quickly. She moaned and slightly arched her back, pressing her chest against his. She kissed his neck, biting his ear gently. He moaned and pulled out, then pushed into her, harder than he had before. She moaned loudly, causing Troy to look down at her. She shook her head "No, baby...that felt...damn, do it again." She whispered, harshly. He nodded and did the same thing, causing squeals of pleasure from the blonde below him. Her hips slammed against his as she arched her back, causing sueals of pleasure from the boy.

Finally, 15 minutes later, with a final moan, she exploded around him. He felt her tighten around him, and he grunted as he shot into her. Suddenly, the room was quiet, except for the labored breathing of the two. He leaned against his elbows, looking down at her.  
"Shar?" He whispered, not letting the urge to sleep overcome him.  
"Hm?" She asked, feeling him move her hair out of her face.  
"I...love you..." He said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, Troy..." She said, choking up "I love you too..." She whispered, as he slumped onto his side beside her, pulling her body close to him.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, not noticing the blinking red light in the corner.

--

"I can't believe it! That whore stole Gabriella's man!" The flustered black woman said, as she watched the security tapes from room 304.

"Baby, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Her partner, a black man with an extremley large afro said.

"Yeah, sure. If you consider banging him a logical explanation. I have to call her." She said, reaching for the phone.

"Taylor McKessie, don't you dare." The man said, glaring at her.

"What are you going to do about it, Danforth?" Taylor said, glaring right back at him.

While Chad attempted to come up with a good excuse, Taylor had dialed Gabriella's number, sighing as it was ringing.

* * *

_Well!? I kinda got a little stuck on this chapter, sorry if it's boring. Things just kept popping in my head, and I tried my hardest to make it flow, let me know if it was bad, or whaaat._

_10 reviews, and I'll get your next chapter :] _

_xo Caroline_

**BTW- Thank you again, Lindsey! :]**


	9. The Wicked Witch

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own anything, except the plot.

* * *

_We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.  
If we're tryin', yeah we're breaking free, breaking free…_

Troy groaned and pulled away from Sharpay, grabbing his pants, and pulling out his phone from the front pocket.  
"Hello?" He whispered sleepily.  
"Troy Bolton, Where the hell are you?!?!?" Gabriella's screeching voice came over the phone. Troy grunted, finding his boxers, pulling them on, and then walking into the bathroom.  
"Are you there?! Damnit, Taylor, I think he hung up on me." Gabriella sighed, upset.  
"I didn't hang up on you, Gabriella. Calm the heck down. Why the hell are you calling me at 7 in the morning?" Troy grumbled, sitting on the bathroom counter.  
"Because, Troy. It just so happens that Taylor works at the hotel you and your date stayed at last night, as security guards. And…" Gabriella stopped as her voice began to break "And, they happened to be watching cameras from the security room…when…" Gabriella's voice cracked, and she didn't even try to hold back the tears that fell down her face.  
"She saw WHAT?! And she told you!? How the hell is that even RIGHT?!" Troy yelled, instantly lowering his voice as he heard a movement from the bed.  
"How is that right?! Troy, for god's sakes, we're supposed to be getting married in three months!" Gabriella blubbered through her tears.  
"Gabriella, we broke up!" Troy shouted, furious. He saw Sharpay watching him from the corner of his eye from her place on the bed.  
"I know you didn't mean that, Troy." Gabriella spat.  
"I did! Damnit, Gabriella. You thought I would sleep with someone if I was with you?! We are over, done. Don't call me." Troy shouted, hanging up the phone and turning around, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Slowly, after a few minutes, he walked into the main room, smiling a little at Sharpay, who hadn't taken her eyes off of him.  
"Hey, come here." She said softly, looking at him as he walked towards the window. He shook his head slowly as he looked out the broad picture window, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Just seconds later, he felt Sharpay's long, slender arms across his waist, and he closed his eyes as they started to water.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she rested her head on his back, the material of her robe gently tickling the back of his legs. Sighing softly, he took a hold of her wrists, and turned around, so that her head was resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.  
"It's not your fault. Taylor apparently works here at security, and she told Gabriella what she saw. Things from…erm…last night." He said, feeling his cheeks becoming slightly red.  
"Oh….Ohh…OH!" Sharpay said, pulling away, knowing now what exactly happened. She wrapped her arms even tighter around Troy, feeling horrible.  
"Don't even think, one more second that it was your fault." He whispered, pressing his lips gently to her forehead. Smiling, she looked up at him and kissed his lips, gently.

-

"I HATE him!" Gabriella sobbed, burying her head into Taylor's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Gabby…" Taylor whispered, holding her best friend, tightly.  
"Here, Gabs. It's the chocolate you wanted." Chad said softly, putting a king-sized Hershey's candy bar in front of the sobbing brown-haired woman.  
"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Taylor." Gabi said as she ripped open the chocolate bar and stuffed a piece into her mouth.  
"I'm going to get that blonde haired man-stealer, and her little brat, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

_Sowwwie...it's short. I kinda got a writers block.  
Ideas?  
I only got 5 reviews...but it works. More? :]  
xoCaroline_


	10. Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, except little Troy.

* * *

Sharpay smiled and kissed the side of Junior's head, and playfully swatted his bottom as he scampered out of the kitchen. "Little sneak…" She smiled as she closed the lid on the cookie jar, and looked out the window, running her hand through her wavy blonde hair.

"Who's a sneak?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist, chuckling as she jumped. He pulled her against his chest, and kissed the side of her head.

"God dang, Troy Bolton." Sharpay muttered, her heart racing as he slid his hand down to the edge of her shorts. She was dressed in a long-sleeve purple top, with a white tank top layered over it. She had gray shorts on, with black leggings underneath, and a pair of tan heels on, heels that were chunkier than her usual pink stilettos.

"I'm sorry, baby. But, we've gotta go, if you don't want to be late for your practice." Troy said.  
In the past few weeks, the atmosphere had perked at the Evans house. Sharpay had obtained the role of Mimi in the musical Rent, at the local theatre. Troy and his son had bonded, and everyone was happier. Troy had moved in, until further notice, seeing as he and Gabriella had separated.

"Alright. Will you get Troy?" She asked as she turned around, and kissed his cheek.

"Mhm…if you give me a kiss." He smiled, looking down at her. She smiled and obliged to his wishes, by placing her lips against his in a sweet and savory kiss. The two pulled away and went their separate ways, meeting at the front door in a few minutes.

"Mama, can I take my bunny?" Troy Junior, Junior, as he had been known as for the past few weeks, asked, holding up his well-loved teal green bunny.

"If you want to. Please get your jacket, so we can go. Mommy's going to be late for practice." Sharpay said, taking the bunny and putting it in Junior's backpack, as his father helped him to get his jacket on.

"Shoot. We're going to be late, defiantly, now." Sharpay worried as the three moved out the door, and into the car.

"Shar, you've got an hour and a half. It's okay." Troy said, glancing at Sharpay as she stood beside the car with Junior. He walked around and took the little boy's hand, walking down the driveway, towards Ryan's house.

By the time he was back, Sharpay was in the car, singing quietly. Troy got into the car and looked over at Sharpay, who was looking out the window.

"I love you…" He said, taking her hand in his. She looked at him, quickly, and smiled, leaning in and pecking his lips quickly.

"I love you too, baby."

--

"Hey man." Troy said, sitting into a booth at the coffee shop, across the street from where Sharpay was at her play rehearsal.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth said from the other side of the phone.

"Well, we haven't talked lately…figured there was a heck of a lot that I needed to catch you up on. I had to drop someone off somewhere, so I'm at the coffee shop at Broadway and 5th." Troy said, watching the people walking past the coffee shop.

"Alright, cool. I'll be there in five." Chad said, and then hung up the phone.

True to his word, the black man walked into the coffee shop exactly five minutes later, spotting his best friend, Troy Bolton, sitting in a booth by himself.

"Hey, man. You look good." Chad said, shaking Troy's hand, and sliding into the booth across from Troy.

"Thanks, you too. How's Taylor?" Troy asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Good. Pregnant, but good." Chad chuckled, running a hand through his curls.

"Well, congrats." Troy smiled, looking at his best friend.

"Haha, thanks. How's…life?" Chad asked, narrowly avoiding the subject of Gabi. Taylor had filled him in on everything that had happened, and had advised him to stay away from the subject of the severed relationship.

"Life's good. Guess who I've caught up with." Troy said, looking at his friend.

"Hm. No clue. Kels, Jason?" He asked, throwing a few names out.

"Ha, Sharpay." Troy said, sighing, "You won't believe what happened."

Chad sighed in unison with his friend, not having wanted to come to this subject. "Yeah…you slept with her."

"What? Gabriella told Taylor, Taylor told you, right? Yeah, man, that isn't the full story." Troy groaned, knowing this may have happened. He waited for the black man to say anything, but was faced with a waiting pair of eyes.

"She had my kid, man." Troy said, bluntly.

"She had…a kid?" Chad asked, his eyes going wide.

Troy nodded, smiling a little as he pulled his wallet out. He pulled out a picture of himself and his son, and showed it to Chad "His name is Troy, and he goes by Junior since I came around."

"I still think she's the ice queen." Chad stated, looking up at Troy.

Troy chuckled. "I doubt she'll ever lose that reputation, but I..love her…"

"What about Gabriella?" Chad asked, watching his friend's expression.

"I..don't know." Troy said, sighing.

The two spent the next two hours talking, and catching up on life. Finally, Troy glanced at his watch and quickly got out of the booth and stood up.

"Man, I've got to go get 'Pay." Troy said, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Alright, I guess I'll catch you later, then." Chad said, standing up and looking at his friends.

"You want to come with me? I'm sure she'd love to see you again." Troy suggested, placing a $5 bill on the table.

"Sure, I guess. I've got nothing to do." Chad chuckled, and walked out of the shop with Troy.

--

"Great, Sharpay! All right, we'll see everyone on Thursday. Have a good day tomorrow." The director called as the cast finished singing Seasons of Love. Sharpay smiled and walked off the stage, her heels clicking on the linoleum. Troy elbowed Chad in the side as the two stood in the back, watching as Sharpay looked around, obviously watching for him. Chad chuckled, and Troy held up his phone, counting five seconds off his fingers. His phone rang as soon as his hand closed into a fist.

"Hello?" Troy said, nonchalantly picking up the phone.

"Hey, where are you? You promised you'd be here." Sharpay said, sighing.

"I'm here. Look around." Troy chuckled, smiling as Sharpay saw him in the back of the auditorium.

"Silly. Come down here. And, who is that standing with you?" She asked, watching him. Troy stepped aside and Chad waved, smiling at Sharpay. "Dear god. You brought Danforth into the theatre? What the heck is wrong with you?" Sharpay laughed "Bring the afro-ball down here." She commanded as she hung up the phone, then began to pack her things.

"Chadd Danforth." She said as she began to walk up the aisle, smirking as she saw Troy eyeing her.

"Sharpay Evans. I didn't think I'd see you ever again." The boy smirked. The two laughed quietly and embraced. Their friendship, unlike others, had ended well.

"Troy, we have to go get…" Sharpay said, nodding, not knowing he had told Chad.

"Don't worry. He knows about Junior, it's okay." Troy said, crossing his arms as he watched the two.

"Oh. Well, in that case we have to go get Junior. He requested we be there at his preschool open house tonight, remember?" Sharpay said, starting to walk out of the auditorium.

"Shoot. I did forget!" Troy said, motioning Chad to follow them.

"So, Chad, are you and Taylor still together?" Sharpay asked as the three made their way out of the building, and down the street.

"Yep. Six years strong. She's pregnant, and we're getting married in August." Chad smiled, proud.

"Aw! Congrats!" Sharpay smiled, lovingly squeezing his arm. "I hate to leave, but how about you guys come over for dinner tomorrow night? We don't have anything to do. And if that doesn't work, call and let us know."

"Alright, that sounds okay. I have to check with Tay, or else…I could get my head…chopped, to say the least." Chad smiled, following the two to Troy's car.

"Well, give Troy a call, and we'll see if it works out." Sharpay smiled, and then kissed Chad's cheek, and hugged him tightly. "It was good to see you, 'fro boy."

"You too, Ice Queen." Chad chuckled, as he hugged her back. Troy and Sharpay got into the car.

"Well. Someone's changed." Chad chuckled to himself, watching them drive away.

--

"You want us to do what?!" Taylor exclaimed, looking at her fiancée from across the room,

"I want us to go and have dinner with Troy, and Sharpay." Chad said, his hands slid into his back pockets.

"Why! You know what they did. He cheated on Gabby!" Taylor said, starting to yell.

"Tay, listen." Chad said, standing up from his position on the side of the couch. He walked over and gently took her hand, pulling her against him.

"I don't want to listen, Chad." Taylor sighed, looking up at Chad.

"Tay, please. She's different, now. She's not the girl from high school." Chad pleaded, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Ugh, Chad Danforth. You're lucky I love you." Taylor said, giving in to Chad's mocha brown eyes.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I love you." Chad said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Now, move. I want ice cream." Taylor said, pulling out of his grasp and headed towards the kitchen.

Chad dialed Troy's number and smiled as he heard Sharpay's voice.

"Hey, Shar? Yeah, we're coming." Chad said, walking towards the back of the house.

--

"Troy! Get your son!" Sharpay giggled as Junior ran through the kitchen, one of her bras in his hand.

"You little sneak. That's not any good." Troy laughed, grabbing the bra in his hand, and twirling it around his finger. Junior lunged for it, and Sharpay looked at Troy, serious.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's go get you changed." Troy said, swinging Junior into his arms, and running out of the kitchen. Sharpay laughed and turned towards the oven, pulling out the lasagna, smiling at the aroma that filled the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Sharpay nervously ran a hand through her curls.

"Troy! Please get that." Sharpay said as she walked out of the kitchen and run up the stairs. Troy ran past her in the process, and she took his arm, gently pressing her lips against his.  
"I love you." She said, smiling at him.

"I love you, too, baby." He smiled, and leaned in, kissing her back. Junior ran towards Sharpay, and she swung him into her arms as Troy walked down the stairs.

"Hey, man." Troy smiled as Chad walked into the house, holding the hand of his fiancée, who was very aware of what was going on.

"Hey. You remember Taylor." Chad smiled, nodding towards Taylor, who looked at Troy.

"Of course. How are you?" Troy asked, smiling at Taylor.

"Good. How about you?" Taylor asked, wondering what to do about the awkwardness she felt coming.

"Daddy, Daddy Daddy!" Junior called as he ran down the stairs in his blue jeans, and his green polo tee shirt, with one sneaker on, and one sneaker off. Troy chuckled and squatted  
own, pulling the little boy into his arms, and standing up, the sandy haired boy settling on his hip. Sharpay followed, a shoe in her hand, and her belt un-done. She handed the sneaker in her hand to Troy, not noticing Chad and Taylor, who were gazing at Troy Junior.

Taylor looked at Sharpay, and the two exchanged glances.

"Hey…Taylor. Nice to see you again." Sharpay smiled.

"You, too…" Taylor replied.

Boy, they were in for an awkward night.

* * *

_Well, here we aaare! :]  
The dinner will cotinue in the next chapter, promise.  
Reviews! :D_

_xo Caroline_


	11. Traitor

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except Little Troy :]

* * *

"Mommy, who dat?" Junior asked from his father's arms as he looked from Chad & Taylor to Sharpay, who was quickly adjusting her belt.

"That's Chad, and Taylor." Sharpay replied as she adjusted her shirt, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles.

"Hi, Sweetheart. It's nice to meet you." Taylor smiled, quiet taken by the little boy who seemed to be a copy of the man who was holding him.

"Hi." Junior said bashfully, burying his head in his father's neck.

"Come on in. I've got dinner ready, I just have to get everyone something to drink, and then we can eat." Sharpay said quickly, hating the awkwardness.

Chad gently nudged Taylor forward, and the pair stepped into the foyer.

"Daddy, down." Junior commanded, and his father obliged, setting the toddler on the floor.

"Mama, I hungry!" The little boy said, oblivious to the awkwardness that surrounded him.

"Alright, we'll eat, then. Do you want to take everyone into the dining room?" Sharpay asked, resting her hand on the little boy's head.

"Yeah!" Junior said, reaching for one of Taylor's hands. She smiled and gently took his tiny hand. He led her into the living room, and into the adjoining dining room, Chad following the pair.

"I don't think they like me…" Sharpay said quietly, looking at the floor, then up at Troy.

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone's nervous. It's okay." Troy assured the nervous blonde at his side.

"I…guess." She said with a sigh, as she heard her son's giggle from the next room. Troy smiled and took Sharpay's hand, then walked into the dining room.

"You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Taylor smiled as she gently tickled Junior's stomach.

"Big hair!" Junior giggled, pointing at Chad.

"Okay, let's get ready to eat!" Sharpay said with a newfound enthusiasm.

--

"Mama, more!" Junior asked, pointing towards the last piece of the lasagna that sat in the middle of the table.

"Okay, okay." Sharpay consented, taking Junior's plate and scooping half of a piece of lasagna onto his plate.

"He's precious, Sharpay." Taylor commented as she watched the interaction between mother & Son.

"Thank you. So, how are you and Chad doing?" Sharpay asked, looking towards Troy and Chad, who were playing with Sharpay's Wii in the adjoining living room.

"We're good. We're getting married in August. And, I found out yesterday that I'm having a son…" Taylor whispered the last part, obviously not having told Chad yet.

"Aw, congrats! A boy is a treat." Sharpay smiled as she looked over at Junior, who was trying to figure out how to use his "Blue's Clues" fork to stab his lasagna.

"You've done a wonderful job with him. He's a sweet boy." Taylor commented as she scooped some of her dessert, a three-layer chocolate cake, onto a spoon.

"Thank you. I've tried, hard. It's not always been easy, but it's always been a reward." Sharpay smiled, looking over at Junior, who was looking at his mother, his bottom lip trembling.

"Now, don't you start. It's time for bed, I know." Sharpay said as she stood up, and lifted her son out of his highchair. "Say goodbye to Taylor." She commanded gently, reaching for a  
napkin to wipe his face off.

"Bye-bye." Junior said with a small pout, waving to Taylor, who smiled and stood up slowly.

"Bye, sweetheart. We'll be back soon, okay? And we'll come over earlier so that maybe we can have more time together." Taylor promised, walking around the table and gently ruffling the little boy's hair.

"It was good to see you, Taylor. Thank you for coming." Sharpay said, wrapping her free arm around her new friend.

"We'll do this again, soon. It was great to see you." Taylor smiled as the pair walked into the living room, to find Troy and Chad playing a game of basketball on the Wii.

"Chad, I think we should get going." Taylor smiled, watching her fiancée.

"Aw, really? I don't want to!" Chad pouted, looking over at Taylor.

"Yeah! Three pointer!" Troy exclaimed, apparently having gone around Chad while he wasn't looking.

"Man, no fair!" Chad replied, glaring at his friend.

"Troy, I've got to give Junior his bath, and then get him to bed. Can you show Chad and Taylor out?" Sharpay asked of her boyfriend.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure." Troy smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"Goodnight, Chad, Tay. It was good to see you guys again." Sharpay smiled as she left the room and walked up the stairs.

"She's changed a lot, Troy." Taylor commented as she watched Sharpay walk up the stairs.

"Since high school? Yeah, she has." Troy replied as the three walked towards the front door.

"I like the new ice queen. And, she cooks amazingly, too." Chad chuckled as he and Taylor walked onto the front porch. The three shared a laugh, and Troy gently hugged Taylor.

"Call whenever you guys want to come over and we'll defiantly get together again." Troy said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Alright. See you later, man." Chad said as he and Taylor walked down the front sidewalk.

--

"Hello?" Taylor said sleepily as she lifted her head off of Chad's chest and flipped open her Blackberry.

"Tay, it's Gabby. I need your help." Gabby said angrily.

"Gabby? Alright, give me a minute. " Taylor replied, slowly getting out of bed.

"Okay, what's up?" The black girl asked as she stepped out of her bedroom.

"I need your help. I've figured out my plan to get Sharpay's brat, and I can't do it alone." Gabby smirked, causing Taylor to roll her eyes.

"I…can't really help you with that…" Taylor admitted quietly, leaning against the wall.

"What? What do you mean you can't help me? I'm your best friend." Gabby said disgustedly.

"She's…not the ice queen anymore. Chad and I went over there for dinner, and she's-"

"You went over there for DINNER? You're such a traitor. But, at least I know who my real friends are, now." Gabby exclaimed, and then Taylor's ear was met with a dialtone.

* * *

_Eh, there it is. I've hit a bit of a writer's block. I know what I want to write, but it just won't come out. Sorry for taking forever. This one may be over in a few chapters, I'm not sure yet.  
It won't be forever. 25 chapters, at the most.  
R&R as always! :]_

_xo Caroline_


	12. Our Song

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything! I don't own Glee's version of Beth, or the characters of HSM. Just little Troy at the moment. :]

* * *

Gabriella rolled over for what seemed to be the 50th time that night. Sighing quietly, she wiped away the few tears that streamed down her face. She sniffled, hugging the pillow next to her. This was the first of what she knew would be many long and painful nights. She couldn't believe that he had done that. Left her for someone, someone that had been a fling in high school before her. This was insanity. She turned over and looked at the clock, the plan in her head swirling around as it had been all night. Why was she going to kidnap the innocent boy? This wasn't the Gabriella she had been in high school. Fine. If they wanted to be happy, then they would be. But she wasn't going to let it be easy for them. She was going to make sure, once and for all, that Troy Bolton would be sorry. Only this time, she'd go straight at him, not his son.

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay snuggled closer to Troy, smiling as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Are you still awake?" She whispered softly, looking up at him. She giggled quietly as he obviously was asleep by his lack of response. Either that or he was just pretending to be. Sighing quietly, she took in his features. She was absolutely amazed, more and more every day, how much her son looked like him. His strong, firm jaw. His rounded, perfect lips. And god, when those eyes were looking at her…she felt like she would die. Those were the eyes that made her swoon in high school, the ones that had made her fall so deeply in love with him.

"Mama." Junior whimpered on the baby monitor. "Mamaaaa." He whined again, a small sob coming across the airwaves. Sharpay snapped out of her daze and gently moved out of Troy's arms, finding his t-shirt and boxers from the floor, and slipping them over her nude body. She walked out of the room softly and across the hall, gently opening the door to see her son. He was pulling himself up from his crib, a few tears streaming down his face.

"Mamaaa." He whimpered as he saw Sharpay. Her heart almost broke at the sigh, and she walked across the room, scooping her little boy into her arms. He nuzzled against her almost immediately, clutching her shirt.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked as she moved towards the rocking chair in his room and sat down, pulling him to a sitting position and gently wiping his face.

"Mama, the monsters came. They were everywhere. One was really mean! She said she was gonna come get Daddy and take him away, so he wouldn't ever love us again." He said as he pouted, then snuggled against his mom again.

"Aw, baby. That isn't going to happen. Daddy's going to stay with us forever, now." Sharpay said as she closed her eyes, gently rocking Junior back and forth.

"Yes, always." Troy's husky voice said from beside her, causing her to jump slightly. Her eyes popped open and she looked over at him, smiling as he looked at Junior with the kind of love only a father could give.

"Always?" Junior said, not even scared that his father had almost appeared out of nowhere.

"Always and forever." Troy confirmed, letting the toddler crawl into his lap.

Sharpay bit her lip and watched the two, smiling as Junior cuddled against his father. It was a true picture perfect moment, and if it hadn't been three in the morning, she would have taken a picture.

Troy started to hum something as he settled against the wall, and Junior picked up his head, looking up at his father. "Daddy, what are you singing?" He asked with curiosity.

Troy smiled and gently ruffled his son's hair. "I'm just singing a song that I used to sing to mommy when she would tell me she missed me."

Sharpay's eyes lit up and she looked over at Troy, surprised he still remembered their song.

"Daddy. Sing it. Please?" Junior pleaded, his eyes lighting up.

Troy grinned and nodded, clearing his throat and humming a few notes before he started to sing.

"_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now.  
Me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound._

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you.  
I think I hear them calling, oh Beth what can I do?  
Beth what can I do?_

_You say you feel so empty,  
That our house just ain't a home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone._

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you.  
I think I hear them calling, oh Beth what can I do?  
Beth what can I do?_

_Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright.  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing,  
All night. Alll nightttttt." _

Troy finished the song and looked down at Junior, who was now fast asleep. Without saying a word, he got up and gently put him down in his crib. He outstretched his hand to Sharpay, who slipped her fingers through his. He lead her back to their room, and they both sat down beside each other, and Troy put his hand on the side of Sharpay's face. He softly kissed her forehead, looking down at her when he was pulled away.

"Troy.." Sharpay started, about to tell him something, but he shook his head and put up a finger. He reached behind him and pulled out a small box. Sharpay's eyes flew open, and she covered her mouth with one hand as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Sharpay Evans. I meant what I said tonight. I never want to leave you or Troy again. I've been a horrible person, a horrible father. I never even let you tell me you were pregnant before I ran out of the picture. I want to make up for all of that. I want to make it up to you and Troy. I want to be the best father, the best friend, and if you'll let me…" Troy opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "The best husband I can be. Sharpay Isabelle Evans, will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at her.

Sharpay bit her lip and a few tears escaped her eyes as she sniffled, shaking her head. Troy smiled a little, thinking she was just in that much of shock. His heart dropped through his stomach as the next words escaped her lips.  
"Troy, I can't." She whispered, getting up and running to the bathroom before shutting the door.


	13. Family

**DISCLAIMER: **The only thing I own is the plot and Junior. :] I do nottt own HSM.

* * *

Sharpay Evans had experienced pain in her 20 years of life here on Earth more times than she ever thought possible.

The first type of pain came when she almost lost Troy to Gabriella during sophomore year of high school. It was one of those almost heart shattering pains that you could live through, but she still hated.

The second was when she lost her virginity to Troy. That was a sharp, quick pain. She could barely remember it. It was almost like she had pinched her finger in a door, but it was dull compared to everything else.

The third type of pain was when Troy left her for Gabriella before he knew she was pregnant. This pain was the worst she had experienced at this point in her life. She thought that nothing could be worse than being a single, unwed mother. Her only support was her parents, and her brother Ryan.

The fourth was childbirth. Still, to date, this was the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life. But it was one of the most rewarding things she had ever gone through. To bring another life into this world was a joy, something only a mother could feel.

And now, she had a new type of pain in her life. The type that came with breaking someone else's heart, to a degree that she could relate with. The pains of rejection and of the unknown answer to the question why. As Troy had got down on one knee, a million things had flashed through Sharpay's mind. The only thing she could think about was yes, how much she had wanted this question to come up. How much she wanted to be his wife. But how truly wrong this was. He had just broken up with Gabriella. Yes, they had spent nothing but time in each other's arms. And he had been nothing but a wonderful father to Troy. But how did she know this just wasn't something he felt he had to do? How did she know that he didn't feel guilty for choosing Gabriella over her all those years ago? Sighing, she sat on the floor, her back to the door. She buried her head in her hands, scared to go out now. She let a lone tear slip down her face, the pain in her heart unbearable.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy blinked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Had that just really happened? He had just proposed to Sharpay, almost 200% sure that she would say yes. But her answer was the exact opposite of what he had expected. She had said no. And instead of giving him an answer, she had just sprinted into the bathroom, running from him. All he wanted now was an answer. But, he knew that pressing her would get him nowhere. All he could do was wait. She would come to him whenever she was ready. Breathing a soft sigh, he stood up from his sitting position on the floor, setting the closed ring box on his nightstand. He didn't care if she had said no. He would leave the options open until she was ready. Quietly, he padded over to the bathroom door and softly tapped, not sure if he would get an answer or not.  
"Baby? I'm going to go sleep in the guest room. If you need me, I'll be down there." Troy said softly, not expecting to hear a response. "I love you, Sharpay." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed softly and left the room, shutting the door with an almost silent click.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Behind the bathroom door, Sharpay almost jumped as she heard the soft tap. She breathed lightly, not sure why she was so on edge. She covered her mouth as he spoke, closing her eyes as the words "I love you" left his lips. She listened as he left the room, allowing herself to breathe normally again. Slowly, on shaky legs, she stood up and opened the bathroom door. The light from the bathroom illuminated the dark and empty room, which revealed she was truly alone. Sharpay flicked off the bathroom light, sending the room into darkness. She walked towards the bed, slipping into a sitting position on his side of the bed. Sharpay glanced around, her eye catching on the small velvet box that sat on his nightstand. A soft sob escaped her throat as she reached for the box and opened it, the petite diamond catching the moonlight and glinting softly.

With shaky hands, she pulled the ring out and slipped it on her ring finger, looking down at it. Why, why did she say no? She was in awe of the feelings that washed over her when she had it on. She just...didn't know. With a soft sigh, she began to slip the ring off her finger when she heard a crash outside of her window. Her eyes flew open wide and she ran to the door, sprinting down the hall to the guest room. Their bad moment behind her, Sharpay opened the door and almost jumped on top of Troy, causing him to jump into protection mode. When he realized it was only Sharpay, he gathered her in his arms, sensing her tension.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he whispered, his senses alert.  
"Something...Something was outside my window." She whispered softly, her breathing heavy.  
Now on full alert, Troy's protective instincts were on red alert. This was his family, and he would protect it. Standing up, he looked down at Sharpay, who was looking around with such a sense of vulnerability it almost tore Troy to pieces. "Shar, go get Junior. Go into our bathroom and lock the door. Don't come out unless I tell you to." He said, causing her to look u pat him, her eyes full of fear. "Go, fast!" He said as he gently pushed her towards the door.  
Quickly, Sharpay turned around and grabbed Troy by the face, kissing him hard on the mouth. "I love you. So much." She whispered before quickly jogging out of the room, her left hand running through her hair. Troy's eyes caught a glint on her hand and he grinned, knowing her curiosity would have gotten the better of her.

Suddenly, his mind was snapped back into focus as he heard a scream and a loud crash. Grabbing his gun, Troy sprinted down the hall, just in time to hear another scream and a loud cry, one from Sharpay, the other obviously from Junior.

"TROY!" He heard a scream, coming from Junior's room. He whipped around just in time to see a man with a gun pointed to Sharpay's head, another man trying to pry Junior out of her arms.

"DAMNIT, NO!" Troy yelled as Junior leaped to the ground, trying to get back into Sharpay's arms. "JUNIOR, COME HERE!" He yelled at his son, getting down and opening his arms. The little boy turned around and ran to his father, clutching onto his neck tightly. "Go into mommy's room and hide in the closet. I'll get you when it's safe." He instructed the little boy, who quickly followed his father's instructions and ran from sight.

"Let her go." Troy said, pointing the gun straight at the man who had a hold on Sharpay.

"Never, Bolton." Jonathan Smith chuckled, cocking his gun.

"Smith, you know your battle isn't with her. She saw it, and hasn't said a word. Don't endanger her like this. I know you're not that insensitive. How would you feel if someone had a gun pointed to Jillian's head?" Troy said as he glared at Smith, prepared to shoot.

"Leave her out of this. You're about to cross the damn line, Bolton."

"So, you don't want me to bring your dead wife into this? Or your dead child? Smith, you piece of shit. Let her go!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOLTON!" Smith screamed, taking the gun away from Sharpay and letting her fall limp to the floor. He aimed straight at Troy and Sharpay scrambled behind Smith, looking for something to attack him with.

"Make me, Jonathan! You know she never loved you. That child wasn't even yours."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Bolton!"

"IT WAS MINE, SMITH!" Troy yelled, watching as Sharpay grabbed a large book, prepared to hit Smith over the head with it.

"Have fun in hell, Bolton!" Smith screamed, shooting his gun. Sharpay hit him over the head with it, causing him to fall as Troy let out a scream of agony, clutching his arm.

"Damnit! Troy, get up!" Sharpay yelled as she pinned the guy down.  
"Shit…" Troy whispered, glad the bullet had just grazed him. He managed to get up and go to Sharpay, quickly cuffing Smith and then picking up his cell phone.

"Gray? Yeah, this is Bolton. We got him."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

2 hours later, Sharpay stood in the front door with Junior on her hip, watching as Troy talked to his boss in the driveway. Biting her lip, she rubbed Junior's back, kissing the side of his head. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy aren't going anywhere." She said softly, walking into the house and closing the door behind her as she sat down on the couch. Troy chose that time to walk in and shut the door softly, locking all of the locks. Sharpay got up and laid the now sleeping Junior on the lounge chair. She turned to embrace Troy, gently being wary of his bandaged arm as she stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Baby…everything okay?" Sharpay asked softly in his ear as he breathed deeply in her neck.

"It will be. Gray and Johnson are taking Smith down to the local police station to hold him until they can properly move him in a few hours. For now, we're safe." He said as he pulled Sharpay closer, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm so proud of you." Sharpay said softly as she yawned. Troy gently guided her to the couch and the two sat in silence, cuddled closely together.

"Hmmm." Troy murmured as he gently took her left hand in his, running his thumb over the diamond ring that sat on her ring finger. "What's this?" He asked with a smug smile on his features. Sharpay's eyes widened a little bit. Even after all the chaos, she had forgotten it was still there.

"I…um…well…" She stammered, but was silenced by a sound kiss that Troy pressed to her mouth.

"If you wanted to try it on, or whether you wanted to keep it there, it doesn't matter to me. I'll wait until you're ready. Whenever that is." He said softly, standing up and reaching his hand out to her. She shook her head as she pointed to the ground, and he went on both knees.

"Open your hands." She commanded softly, to which he obliged. She slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it in his hands. "Now. Ask me again." She whispered, and his eyes got a little wider. He looked up at her and she nodded in approval.

"Sharpay. I love you, very much. Please, will you marry me?" He asked softly, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes, Troy. I will marry you." She said with a grin, then throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly.

_Just so ya'll know, there probably won't be too many chapters left. We'll just have to see where it goes. :] I'm trying to finish up the few stories I've got hanging right now. And this one was first priority, of course. Please R&R! :D  
xoCaroline_


End file.
